Immortal as I lay dying
by SapphireRoseKlaus
Summary: Lizzy was late home one night from her friend bonnies it was dark and the stars were out . She started to walk home , when she meet her boyfriend in a alley she was left to die when a blonde male figure appeared over her , 'please' I managed to move my lips. Twilight fan fiction
1. Blurb

Lizzy was late home one night from her friend bonnies it was dark and the stars were out . She started to walk home , when she meet her boyfriend in a alley she was left to die when a blonde male figure appeared over her ,  
>'please' I managed to move my lips.<p>

Twilight fan fiction


	2. Memories

I walk down the street late back from a friends house , I pull my shrug round me even tighter . I walk down the alley not far from home when I heard a voice call me , "Lizzy baby were have you been , we was waiting for you come over here" Bonnie was beautiful she had just got married and had was redecorating the Bennet house , she asked me to help her . It was dark almost nightfall when I left the night was cold and the stars shone in the the sky . I looked up to see the constellation pointing north showing me my way home , when I herd my name being called , "Lizzy were have you been get here now ! " he ordered . I look into the eyes of jeremy williams who was standing in the alley with some friends. I skipped over to join him and his friends he pulled me into an embrace and pushed his lips to mine , I pulled away . "Your drunk" "Of course not baby , Kelvin look I told u she was a beauty " said jeremy turning from ELizabeth to the tall brunette Kelvin . Kelvin looked Elizabeth up and down , "Well its hard to tell with all that clothing on " he said raising his eyebrows. Jeremy throw me in the floor my head was pouring with blood. The 4 men jumped on top of me and started tearing my clothes from my body. My vision started to blur the men had gone they had put knifes in my arms and slit my chest. I laid there I couldn't move I thought I was going to die , but then a face appeared it was blur but not hard to tell he was beautiful he was pale and blonde. "Please" I managed to move my lips. Everything went dark and faded. That was my last memorise from my human life .


	3. A new begging

Pain and burning I could feel the flames ,I wanted someone to kill me the pain was agonizing. The flames ripped up my throat , my whole body was on fire and if event it was possible the flames grew hotter I could of screamed out for someone to kill me but I keep it in for some reason I couldn't explain I thought it was the right thing to do.  
>As a relief the flames began to cool in my lower body slowly working its way to the top , but the flames in my throat didn't cool they spread out and stayed.<p>

I felt different my hearing was becoming clearer , I could hear someone playing the piano from down stairs it was a soft lullaby. There was a baseball game on the tv the boston red socks was winning.  
>Then a powerful smell from down stair cleared everything the smell was delicious , mouth , watering I couldn't help wriggling my nose at the smell it was so beautiful.<br>Then I heard some voices some I didn't recognise ,  
>" Bella take Renesmee away from here she's waking up " the voice was beautiful like velvet like the voice of an angle I must of died and gone to heaven.<br>Another beautiful voice cut in this time it was a female and high pitched ,  
>" That would best Bella , she will be ready in about three minutes , she's becoming easier to see now Carlisle , maybe to easy "<br>"thank you Alice , bring Jasper and Emmett and the rest of the family please ".

I was calm and still , my heartbeat was strong , I felt strong .  
>My eyes snapped open the air was beautiful the dust swirling around in the air.<br>I snapped up and found myself sat in the corner looking up at seven strangers there expressions were unreadable. Then I was approached by a male blonde who I remembered from my past his face was blurred but now I saw him he was beautiful.  
>He had pale white skin honey blonde hair that sat above his ears , his eyes were beautiful mixed shades of amber and gold he was an angle.<br>He continued to approach me he was about 2 feet from me when suddenly he got to close , out of no were came a harsh feral hiss two big males were at his side in an instance . I looked around to see were it came from but the seven strangers stared back it took me a moment to realise that hiss had come from me.

The blonde male named Carlisle took another steep towards me and crouched down to were I sat.  
>" What have you done to me " I almost choked on the word my hands cupped my throat.<br>" I know its hard to believe but your alright , its fine your going to be ok"his words sang into my ears they were more reassuring than a explanation.  
>My hands dropped from my throat I nodded at him accepting the fact I might be ok after all and I wasn't dead and stood up from my corner . Another blonde male looked at Carlisle and frowned. I also frowned not understanding what was going on , there conversation was not verbal but I could hear it there lips did not part but I could hear them they was talking but not talking almost as if I could read there thoughts. They continued to glance I watched with confusion as I heard there conversation. After a few minuets the strange blonde man asked a question<br>' Is she safe to be around with Renesmee around. " He looked Carlisle in the eyes. I stood and thought why would I be un safe to be around , I never hurt any one I'm not a bad person ,I have to know why . I spoke again ,  
>" Why am I unsafe to be around "<br>The seven people stared at me in disbelief. Then a female peered around a tall muscular brunette male.  
>She was slightly short she had soft brown hair , soft pale skin and golden eyes in fact they all had golden eyes.<br>She walked towards me the brunette male stepped forward giving her a warning glance he might of been Jasper or Emmett I heard Carlisle say. Earlier she looked at him and he steeped out of her way.  
>She. Continued to walk towards me . She now stood inches from my face she placed her hand on my cheek ' I'm sorry she thought ' walking towards Carlisle and leaning into his chest.<p>

" What is your name dear " Carlisle asked me.  
>For anyone this would of been easy but I had to think I stood there trying to remember but I couldn't.<br>" I...I don't remember " I stuttered I wanted to burst out into tears how could I not know my own name .  
>"Who are you " I asked in my low shy voice.<br>" I'm Carlisle cullen this is my wife Esme and my children Alice and Jasper and this is Rosalie and Emmett there's also Edward and his wife Bella and there daughter Renesmee " he said gesturing to each of his children.  
>I smiled at Emmett's thoughts ' wow she looks like she's going to be a wild one '. They began to look at me,<p>

" Why are you laughing " Carlisle asked  
>" Emmett " I said his name was nice it had kind of and edge to it<br>" Emmett didn't say anything " Carlisle looked at me his expression looked kind of concerned I frowed and looked at the floor.

Esme stepped forward ,  
>" Don't you all see , she does the same as Edward , she can hear are thoughts" Esme said her voice was beautiful.<br>Then another short brunette approached me I remembered her name was Alice she skipped towards me without hesitation she kissed my cheek ,  
>" I'm Alice were going to be like sisters but first you need something to wear " she said I remembered her voice.<br>I looked down at what I was wearing , I was wearing a pair of black tights short denim shorts a orange top the flowed above shorts and a white cardigan I looked at the cardigan and my outfit there was blood stains all down my clothing . I frowned ,  
>" Were did all this blood come from"<br>They all looked at me then Jasper finally answered my question ,  
>" You was in a car crash , it was fatal you nearly died"<br>I looked at him ,  
>" Don't lie to me I know your lying and if I was in an accident why am I not event bruised "<br>" Because you got out " he was nearly shouting.  
>I was very angry I couldn't control it I had him pinned to the wall , I looked him in the eyes and gasped at what I was seeing.<br>' I saw images if him and Alice they was sitting in a living room, Alice gasped and Jasper disappeared he was back in seconds . Alice had a pen and paper she was drawing a alleyway and a girl lying on the floor covered in blood she was surrounded by men it was only till I saw Alice draw the face I realised that girl was me . I saw Carlisle. Run into the big house with me in his arms me ran with me up stairs and placed me on the table. My neck moved slightly to the side to reveal a large bite mark on my neck. These seven people weren't people they was vampires. '  
>I gasped again backing away from Jasper I had scene his memories . A tear rolled down my check .<p>

Carlisle stepped forward to comfort me I jumped at I don't know why I was scared of this man he saved my life but the thought of me being a vampire scared me.  
>Carlisle pulled me into an embrace I rested my head on his shoulder tears marking his blue shirt ' I never wanted this ' I said as I cried into his shoulder<p> 


	4. A new me

I don't know how and I don't know why but I now found my self in the most terrifying place imaginable . It was big and neon pink the Walls had flicks of other neon colours like up one wall there was a splash of neon green like someone had throw the tinn at the wall . As I stood there in the humongus closert I looked around there were rack after rack after racks of blue clothing bags . Alice giggled beside me Esme behind her keeping an eye on me . " you are trying to kill me " I muttered through my clenched teeth, as Alice presented me with a bag with a very stylish blue knee length dress inside it had a small necklace on the hanger which I now recognised as the Cullen chrest , like the one Alice wore around her neck . " please , you will look beautiful " Alice begged me I took the bag and stepped inside a small changing room built into the room when I had the dress and necklace on a small pair of silver shoes heels were slipped under my door ' now she is pushing it ' I couldn't help think to my self . I brushed throw my bouncy brown curls that hung to my waist I stared at the beautiful angle in the mirror this was no way me. I heard someone clear there throat, defiantly Alice . " ok I'm coming out " I said I unlocked the door and took two deep breaths and stepped out of the door. Alice and Esme beamed as they looked at me , I couldn't help smile back . Alice ran up and hugged me , I found my self hugging her back . As we walked down stairs Emmett and Jasper were in the middle of a sentence . " but Jazz she's too tamed " Emmett said to his brother " you don't want to push he-" he didn't finish his words as he looked up at me I raised one of my eyebrows at him to show I really wasn't in the mood . Carlisle smiled as he greeted me he hugged me then Esme then he turned back to me. " umm what should we call you in the mean time , I have some questions for you " Carlisle asked " I don't- " I was interrupted by a phone and a squealing Alice jumped on the spot clapping . " OMG my Elizabeth Arden shoes have arrived " she said trying to calm her self down . " Elizabeth " I mumbled out loud . My memories of my last moment as a human replayed in my head ' Lizzy baby were have you been ' Lizzy I thought to my self Lizzy short for Elizabeth. Carlisle looked at me , " Elizabeth " " yes , my name is Elizabeth but call me Lizzy " I smiled at him almost proud of my self . " Lizzy Cullen " he said beaming I liked the sound of my name then someones thoughts went through my head Esme's thoughts . ' my mothers name was Elizabeth ' she thought I looked at her not replying she smiled warmly at me and I returned it . Carlisle cleared his throat I turned my attention back to him , " Lizzy when you found out you was a vampire you did something I don't understand something iv never seen a vampire do , you cried the tears rolled down you cheeks it was almost hard to believe how did you do that " his voice was very confused " I was thinking about being a vampire the lives I would ruin the lives I would take , I felt completely and utterly alone " i said to Carlisle a tear in my eye " why can't vampires cry" " Lizzy vampires can't cry there bodies are to cold the tears are already ice before they can reach the eyes , and you are not alone you have us we are you family now you could consider me a father to you if you want " he smiled almost embarrassed by the last part . I smiled , " will I meet your other family members you said about someone called Edward Bella and Renesmee " " there on there way to meet you there nearly here " i looked at him then the window were four figures appeared , one smaller than the rest . We all walked out to greet them I stood to the back Carlisle had his arm around me . I noticed one of the two males defiantly wasn't a vampire he had olive skin and deep brown eyes and blakish brown hair and he smelled , it was repulsive like a wet dog he walked behind the little girl who guessed was Renesmee . Jasper looked at me noticing the change in my mood I lend towards him , " I think someone needs a bath " I whispered in his ear he burst into laughter Emmett Rose and Alice echoing his laughter .jasper shook his head grinning to his self, " don't worry he's just a werewolf ,well kind of '" he whispered back I smiled as Carlisle took me over to meet the rest of his family. I approached another male he had the same golden eyes pale skin as the rest of the Cullens he had bronze blonde hair I shook his hand , " hey I'm Edward this is my wife Bella and my daughter Renesmee " I shook Bella's hand , I crouched down and was about to shake Renesmee's hand but she reached up to my cheek and put a question into my head it was hard to explain how it happened it's was just there . She asked me who I was " I'm Lizzy , it's very nice to meet you Renesmee " we smiled at each other . Bella had a thought ' please not Emmett hang around her that much she's a nice girl she doesn't need Emmett giving her a bad example' . " strange I all was thought Emmett had a playful Fun impression " I said she looked up at me I smiled. " you read my mind that's impossible , I-'m I'm a shield you can't do that "she said with a shocked tone to her voice . " I'm sorry it's kinda hard to control " I mumbled. Carlisle smiled " we should continue this conversation inside and Lizzy I'm sure Edward will help you with controlling your powers " he smiled at me . I was so existed I didn't realise the small patch of wild flowers that grew were I stood I jumped back the flowers forming on my new spot . Carlisle smiled a confused smiled as they grew to my knees ' great ' I thought ' another crazy power I have to handle ' . " I am the freak of nature , the bringer of flowers" I picked a small rose and watched it turn into an elegant bouquet of over 100 white and pink roses. They all chuckled to themselves I walked over to Alice and handed he the flowers as she thought of putting them into a vase , i was sure Alice would know what to do with 100 roses. We all walked in the wolf following behind .Alice skipped if to find her favourite crystal vase . Although Carlisle said the wolf Jacob was no threat I didn't trust him one bit he had the same thoughts about me he was almost scared of me . I walked over to Emmett , " hey Em , you want to play a trick on wolfie " i said as i gestured to him we giggled as we took his shoes from near the door and meat from the freezer .


	5. Him

" were was you , we was worried sick "Esme shouted . Emmet laughed and mumbled something unintelligent . Carlisle was walking backward and forwards on the same spot.  
>' I-I didn't hurt anyone ' I mumbled Carlisle stopped to look at me.<p>

" tell me everything that happened young lady" Esme said in a smooth but furious voice.  
>' well I felt bad about Seth , so I got over it the normal human way I went to a bar. Then this guy started following me so I ran , it turned out he was a vampire. It was weird . Then he came , he saved me. He looked after me for three days. That stupid Damon drugged me'<p>

" wait he was helping you " Esme asked. I nodded and looked down.  
>' sorry but the guy that helped me, well I sort of trusted him as soon as I meet him like I really I could put my life in his hands and wait, I did ' I smiled<p>

" what do you mean you put your life in his hands " Jasper asked silently from the corner.  
>' Jasper , did you ever think I was rejecting the transition '<br>" what !" Esme and Carlisle gasped at the same time.  
>' yes apparently it's almost impossible to turn a witch' I looked up at Carlisle.<p>

" then how did he , help you " Esme asked  
>' well it turns out I'm dating the oldest vampire in the history of time , you might know of him his names Klaus ' they all turned to glare at me as I said his name.<p>

Carlisle came and sat beside me , he looked at Esme, she nodded he turned back to me .  
>" Elizabeth , I need you to stop seeing that man " he looked into my eyes as he said this.<br>' No ' I almost shouted I stood up and walked to the door .  
>' to think I didn't drink the blood he gave me , to think I didn't hurt anyone' I paused looking straight at Carlisle ' I did that for you '.<p>

I opened the door and ran out the big house into the forest. I stopped at the territory line . A giant wolf appered,  
>' Seth ' I smiled ' your ok '.<br>He gave smiled a wolfie Seth like smile.  
>' can I cross your territory Seth please I'm in a rush to get somewhere'<br>He smiled and howled , seconds later he nodded his giant head at me. I smiled as I ran through the woods.

I entered the sho and took the invite from my pocket . It read,  
>Dear my darling Lizzy , save me a dance at the masked ball , Klaus xx<br>I smiled as I tried on hundreds of gowns , this is going to be a long day I thought to my self


End file.
